The following disclosure relates to an actuator device, a liquid ejection apparatus, and a connection structure of a wire member.
There is known a charge plate for selectively charging ink to be ejected by an ink-jet head through its orifices. An insulated base of the charge plate is provided with charge electrodes and lead wires corresponding to the respective charge electrodes. Contacts are provided on end portions of the respective lead wires. A wire member including wires (conduction bands) are joined to an end portion of the insulated base on which the contacts provided on the lead wires are disposed.
The wire member and the insulated base of the charge plate are connected to each other with a conductive adhesive formed of an anisotropic conductive material, for example. The conductive adhesive is a thermosetting adhesive containing conductive particles. Portions of the wire member and the insulated base of the charge plate which are to be joined to each other are heated and pressurized in a state in which the conductive adhesive having not been hardened yet is interposed between the wire member and the insulated base of the charge plate. In this process, the contacts provided on the charge plate and the wires provided on the wire member are electrically connected to each other through the conductive particles. Also, the adhesive is hardened by heating, which mechanically joins the wire member to the charge plate.